


Apocalypse

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is this stranger who walks in Mycroft's shoes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

"Sherlock… your HAIR?"  
Sherlock turned but his face might have been carved out of granite for all John could read there.  
"And why are you wearing… that?"

John stood still, trying to take in the cues from Sherlock's appearance. Sherlock's hair was cut short and straight. His immaculate suit was grey, his shirt white and close buttoned at the neck. And his tie… and when had John ever seen him wear a tie before? was striped in regimental colours.

"Problem?"  
It was his game face: blank, stone.  
"Sherlock! It's me. What's going on? Why are you dressed like this? Why have you cut your hair? Is it for a case?"  
Sherlock ignored him and picked up his phone out of the charger.  
"Sherlock?"

Sherlock lifted his chin slightly and said "I have arranged to purchase 221 from Mrs Hudson and for the deeds to be transferred into your name. Mrs Hudson can either retire on the proceeds or remain as your tenant. There will be a security detail in 221C but otherwise I think it will be preferable all round if you refrain from contacting me in future. In case of unforseen emergency or if you find you need anything, ask Anthea."

"Anthea? What, the Anthea who isn't really called Anthea, the one who works for Mycroft?"  
"Mycroft is dead. He was assassinated three hours ago, while you were at the surgery. You have seen the chaos over the last few days: you can imagine the strain he was under. I am going to take over the reins and put a stop to this."

"Stop it? Sherlock, stop a moment. Just wait. Wait! Mycroft is dead? I'm so sorry. Have you told your parents?"  
"I'm sure the appropriate person will have informed them. I don't have time for this, John. There is a vaccum, and I need to be the one to fill it."  
"What happened?"  
"Does it matter? War, famine, plague, pestilence… "  
He turned his back and headed for the door.  
"Sherlock!"  
"I will return it to them a hundredfold."

Sherlock walked down the stairs and out of 221 altogether. John watched from the window as this… stranger with Sherlock's face, stepped into the waiting car and out of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: Horsemen of the Apocalypse


End file.
